


Everything stays, But it still changes

by T0rd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: TW: amputation, i might add implied tomtord later, its gonna get agnsty folks watch out, no ones gonna die tho so its okay, tw: cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0rd/pseuds/T0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place after the events of The End part 2)</p><p>Tord regrets what he has done. He also needs a new arm</p><p>Meanwhile Edd gets sick. Tom and Matt deal with it in diffrent ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything stays, But it still changes

The card ride home felt like an eternity to Tord

In reality it was only about 15 minutes from the cliff where Tord’s robot had crashed to the small apartment he shared with his comrades, Paul and Patryk. As the leader of the two Tord demanded the larger bedroom all to himself while Paul and Patryk were forced to share the smaller one. When the trio finally made it back to the apartment they shared Tord downed some painkillers and crashed in his bed

That night Tord cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit lmao
> 
> ill try to get the next chaper out asap


End file.
